


Everyday Life

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, a super mini of just clover and light at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer





	

“I’m home!”

Clover’s voice rang out through the shared apartment, waiting for the response from her brother. After a quick welcome back, Clover smiled and moved further in, reaching the kitchen.

“Man, work was rough today. Waitressing is harder than I would’ve expected, jeez…”

Grabbing herself a glass of water, Clover plopped herself down onto the couch beside her brother. She took a second to flip on the tv, switching it onto one of those radio music channels, as she carried on speaking.

“I mean, I don’t mind working, but _god_. At least people tip well.”

Conversation continued as such for a while, Clover complaining with Light occasionally interjecting with a comment or quip. They had a pretty simple life, nothing changed- but that was how she liked it. Certainly way better than getting kidnapped again, at least- so she’d hold onto these times, no matter what.


End file.
